


Compromise

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kuro being a good brother mostly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde asks Kuro for relationship advice. (KuroMahi, LawLicht)





	Compromise

“Let me see if I understand the situation. Licht threw you into the dog house because you two had an argument over Disney princesses. Now, you’re crashing my movie night with Mahiru.” Kuro groaned after Hyde nodded slowly. He had a dejected expression so Kuro placed a box of crackers on his lap. “You two find the weirdest things to argue about sometimes. Can’t deal.”

“Licht was the one who took a movie too seriously.” Hyde retorted before he stuffed a handful of crackers into his mouth. He grumbled for a while longer and Kuro listened to him rant. No matter how childish Hyde could be, Kuro loved his brother and nodded along with his story. He hoped that Mahiru was having an easier time with Licht.

Earlier, Hyde came to their apartment and asked if he could stay for the night. After he explained the situation, Mahiru decided to have a talk with Licht. Kuro had no doubt that he would give the stubborn angel a stern lecture. He smiled as he pictured the scene. But he needed to give Hyde a brotherly lecture himself.

“Do you want to play a few rounds while we wait for Mahiru to come home? Make sure to be careful not to get grease on the controller. I don’t want Mahiru to yell at me later.” Kuro plugged in the game system and threw a controller towards his brother. He sat next to Hyde and started a new level. “I’m sure Mahiru will bring Licht back with him. You should apologize to him.”

“But I’m always the one that apologizes first! He was the one who kicked me over something so stupid. I love him but it’s not fair that he won’t meet me halfway sometimes. This time, he has to apologize to me first.” Hyde slammed his thumb on the buttons and Kuro hoped the console would survive his little tantrum. “You and Mahiru have been together for six years now. Do you have any advice for me?”

“Well, each relationship is different so I don’t know if what works for us will be best for you.” Kuro wanted to help his brother so he thought of what to tell him. He glanced at the romantic photos lining the wall and smiled to himself. “A relationship is about compromise and balance. Mahiru and I have a lot of practise with those things now.”

“Licht is a lot more stubborn than Mahiru.” He pointed out. “It’s easier to compromise with him.”

“You can say that but Mahiru’s no pushover either. He’s strong willed.” Kuro chuckled. He loved how sweet and compassionate Mahiru was but he could never call him weak. “Last week, he signed us up for a salsa class without asking me how I felt. When I said I didn’t want to go, he brought up how I never go outside and that turned into an argument. But we apologized and it’s all better now.”

Kuro paused the game and placed the controller down. “You and Licht only started dating a month ago and you two are still figuring things out. Talk to each other. What do you two want and expect from each other? What will you two bend on or can’t? Your relationship won’t last long if you don’t agree on those things. When Licht comes, talk to him.”

The anger Hyde felt earlier faded away and he now regretted his argument with Licht. He wanted to see him again but his pride stopped him. He sighed and then whispered, “Just talk? Is it really that simple?”

“‘Keep it is simple’ is Mahiru’s favourite phase for a reason. It works. No relationship is perfect and you’ll have your disagreements. But, as long as both of you put in the effort, it should work out.” Kuro ruffled Hyde’s hair and gave him a reassuring smile. “Say sorry to Licht and, more importantly, tell him you love him.”

The front door opened and they found Licht standing in the doorway. He stared at the ground until Mahiru patted his shoulder. Licht walked forward and stopped in front of Hyde. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. Do you want me to walk you home? We can talk on the way there.” He stood and took his hands in his. In reply, Licht nodded and they left together. Kuro had a proud smile as he watched the two leave. He wanted to see his brother happy.

Once the door closed, Mahiru sat down on Kuro’s lap and leaned his head against his shoulder. He smiled the moment he felt Kuro’s fingers brush against his hair. Mahiru said, “I’m glad that everything worked out but I’m tired now. Licht wanted to apologize but he was too stubborn.”

“Hyde felt the exact same way. I’m sorry my brother interrupted our movie night. It’s too late to watch a movie too.” Kuro carefully lifted Mahiru off his lap and placed him next to him. He stood and held out his hand to him. Mahiru thought that he intended to take him back to their room to sleep. He placed his hand in his and enjoyed his warmth. He wanted to cherish it for a little longer but he thought he was tired.

Kuro saw the longing in his brown eyes and pulled Mahiru close. He wrapped his arms around his waist and their chests touched. He lowered his forehead onto Mahiru’s and whispered, “Do you want to dance? We can finally put those salsa lessons to good use. The music on the pause menu should be enough.”

“A salsa dance to video game music might be difficult. Let’s keep it simple with a slow dance.” With the compromise, they started to dance. Mahiru rested his head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. He whispered: “I love you, Kuro.”


End file.
